A vehicle is generally an apparatus that transports a user in a desired direction. A typical example of a vehicle is a car.
For convenience of users of a vehicle, various types of sensors and electronic devices are typically provided in a vehicle. For example, some vehicles implement an Advanced Driver Assistance System (ADAS) that utilizes data from sensors to improve convenience and safety of users of a vehicle. As another example, some vehicles are configured as an autonomous vehicle that autonomously performs one or more driving operations.
A vehicle is often provided with various types of lamps. For example, a vehicle typically includes vehicle lamps that perform various functions, such as performing an illumination function to facilitate viewing objects near the vehicle during driving at night, performing a signaling function that notifies those outside the vehicle of a driving state of the vehicle, and other functions.
Vehicle lamps include devices that directly emit light using lamps, such as a head lamp emitting light to a front side to facilitate a driver's view, a brake lamp that activates when operating the brake of a vehicle, or turn indicator lamps that activate upon a left turn or a right turn of the vehicle.
As another example, vehicle lamps may also include reflectors that reflect light to facilitate those outside the vehicle to recognize the vehicle from outside. Such reflectors are typically mounted on front and rear sides of the vehicle.
In some scenarios, the installation criteria and operation standards of vehicle lamps are regulated by one or more criteria, such as those specified by manufacturing, legal, or regulatory standards.